Episode 766 (9th June 1992)
Plot Lloyd is frustrated that he has no say in the move to Norwich, which is happening today. Jules tells him to just refuse to leave. Frank tries selling camcorders for £350. Grant awaits an important but private phone call. Sharon's suspicions are raised. Lloyd starts packing for the move. Celestine thinks he is taking too much. Frank notices the Taverniers are moving and tries selling a camcorder to them, but Etta is not interested. Jules decides to try it out and agrees to pay Frank if he likes it. Arthur gets behind on paperwork and has a job to attend. Mrs. Hewitt agrees to look after Martin and sort the paperwork out for him whilst he attends the job. Kathy returns and Ian is thrilled to see her. She wonders why he called and does not believe him when he insists it was because of the café. Two police officers wait outside The Vic for Grant. Pat offers her taxi services to take the Taverniers to the train station. Frank worries when she takes his best car from the car lot to take them. Celestine, Etta and Lloyd all leave the Square to start afresh in Norwich. Kathy asks people how Ian has been whilst she was gone. Grant talks to two men. Sharon decides to take action against Grant and warns him if he is not at The Vic at 2:30pm then they are over. Steve talks Hattie into helping him out with a job behind Ian's back. Pat returns from the train station with an undamaged car. Phil demands to know what is going on with Grant and learns that he is taking part in an illegal job at a bookies as he owes the men a favour. He tells him he will do the job instead. Arthur returns from his job, which was successful. He and Mrs. Hewitt celebrate with a drink at The Vic. Grant returns to The Vic at 2:30pm. Sharon is relieved. Phil waits outside the bookies in disguise in a car. The alarms go off inside the bookies and a gunshot then rings out. Cast Regular cast *Phil - Steve McFadden *Grant - Ross Kemp *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Steve - Mark Monero *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Mrs. Hewitt - Elizabeth Power *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pete - Peter Dean *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Rachel - Jacquetta May *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Jules - Tommy Eytle *Lloyd - Garey Bridges *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) *Kofi Tavernier - Marcel Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *D.S. Jackson - Roger Sloman *D.C. Firth - George Sweeney *Steer - Tim Dantay *Keating - Nicholas Tennant Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *Frank's Autos *27 Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Bridge Street Café *The Meal Machine *Turpin Way *Mitchell Bros. Auto Repairs Notes *Last appearance of Leroy Golding as Celestine Tavernier until 1993 and of Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence as Etta Tavernier until 1994. *Final appearance of Garey Bridges as Lloyd Tavernier. *Roger Sloman makes a pre-Les Coker appearance as D.S. Jackson. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Kathy's back but Ian doesn't want to talk. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,560,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1992 episodes